The present invention relates to a securing device for a seatbelt. In particular, the present invention relates to a securing device for a seatbelt of a motor vehicle.
German Utility Model DE 201 16 939 U1 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses a securing device that is an end fitting lock with which one end of a seatbelt is permanently secured to a vehicle chassis. The securing device of DE 201 16 939 U1 has a receiving device into which a plug-in element is introduced and retained therein, for the purpose of securing the seatbelt. To retain the plug-in element in the receiving device, a locking device is provided with which the introduced plug-in element is permanently locked. The locking device contains a scissor-shaped device that is held under prestress with a separate spring. As a result of the large number of parts (and their complexity) needed to manufacture the aforementioned securing device, the production and installation costs thereof are undesirably high.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in light of the aforementioned problem. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a securing device that can be manufactured in a particularly simple manner, thereby lowering production costs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a securing device that can be readily installed in a vehicle, thereby lowering installation costs.